Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/5th Harvest - Parodic Deceiver
Parodic Deceiver is the fifth episode of Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline 7:18, Friday, April 13th, 2018 AP: Grandecrystal Ring Clubroom "Yet another request for the club, everyone," Leviath said. "And it will decide the fate of our library." "Huh," mouthed Frisch. He leaned on his seat. "I just heard someone intending to burn the library at lunch break! Isn't that strange for a kid to say? Unless if it is an omen. I have a bad premonition about this... Must be out of his mind or a Prismaphage vexation. Requesting the Grandecrystal Ring to keep check of the library if this is true or not. Reward: 2 shards." Leviath adjusted his glasses. "The reward will be given as long as the objectives are met, regardless if this omen is true or not. ... Interesting." "That's nice, right?" Heiz asked. "Is it nice to have someone burn the library?" Frisch replied sarcastically. "Just when I was about to read about the legends of the Heluxion star system..." "Not that! The request award being given no matter what." Sylvea understood the subtlety. She chuckled. "You fell for that, Heiz." "Regardless, I agree with Heiz," Leviath affirmed. "As long as we do our job properly, we will receive the reward. More importantly, the library will be safe. Just when I want to read about the mysterious fortress of the Anticytheris Receptacle..." "Let's do it then." Kanzelle said. "Very well," Leviath said. "Consider it done by lunch break. As such, we need to have our belly prepared before lunch break. This will be challenging." "Mm-hm," Frisch mouthed in agreement. "OK!" Xiaki answered. "As much as possible, we will not let the library get burned. If this fails, we extinguish the flame with water or our usual FEs. Standard fire management protocols apply as always." "Will do," Sylvea affirmed. "I'll be there too." Xiaki smiled. "Looks like it's only the six of us at this time," Leviath observed. We will notify Seele and Kaliyo when they arrive." Kaliyo came in by Seele dragging her there. "We're here! We're here!" Seele shouted, dragging Kaliyo over and planting her butt in a chair. "Welcome girls!" Kanzelle said. "Huh," Leviath mouthed. "That was unexpected." "Why am I here?" "Because you're part of the team too, hate to admit." Seele chided. Ooh, burn. Kaliyo yawned. "You're just mad that you can't beat me yet." "All right, listen up, you damsels." Leviath read the contents of the scroll again. "This is our new request." Kaliyo yawned. "Though you do have competition in the chest department, why haven't you had a boyfriend yet?" "Shoot.""I like the library, we must apprehend the fiend!" "Wait! You actually study?!" Heiz asked. Leviath and Frisch nodded; the former adjusting his glasses. Seele grumbled, searching through her bag. "Since when did I say that? The librarian on hand is cute.. And he always lends me a pillow." "I should've known..." Heiz said, facepalming. Sylvea chuckled. "Ehh..." there went Frisch. "... Well, let's go!" Recess time at the library... Tyreas was reclining on a chair, reading a book on certain card games played in Prisway. "Oh look, Mr. I'm Superior To Everyone..." Heiz said to Frisch, without making much sound. Frisch was just nearby, looking for that book. He ignored Heiz, taking caution as much as possible. Regardless, he can still see Tyreas in the vicinity. "Maybe I should look for the bases of martial arts..." Heiz mumbled. "Oh look, poop-boots one and two." Frisch ignored Tyreas. He does not seem to be affected... Heiz ignored him as well. "Here it is!" Tyreas returned back to his book. "What do you know, it seems this place does share the same card games after all..." he spoke to himself. "I wonder if the rules are similar." "Gambling again?" Heiz thought. However, he might notice a severe lack of any cards. Seems Tyreas decided to leave them at home. Frisch took out an average-sized book called "The Mystery of Heluxion". He began skimming through the pages. "..." "Hum... OK, the eight stances of Qung-Hu..." "Heh. What's up now, delinquent underclassman? Can't resist having your mouth closed, eh? After what you did to my brother, you deserve being ignored in a graceful manner..." Frisch though after glancing at Tyreas. "Not at all, I'm just bored with how easy you two are," Tyreas jeered at them as if he read their thoughts. Well, actually, their expressions. "The stoic older brother I assume~? And the overly emotional younger brother~" "Huh. The star system is just nearby ours..." Frisch went on. "Which one?" Heiz asked. "Read the title of the book, dumbwit," Tyreas scorned. "That tells all." Frisch went to another bookshelf away from Tyreas' plain sight. It seemed he was engrossed in reading; he had no time to waste with noisy people. "It'd be funny if this place were to get burned to the ground.. Honestly the book selection here is quite drab.. Nothing worth researching. All prim and pampered here.. It's gay." As he finished speaking, the wall where Heiz and Tyreas were situated nearby crumbled violently as the books fell down from the bookshelf. Frisch heard the sound. "Tch, why now..." "Hum?" Heiz mouthed, unaware. He was hit by the wave of books and was almost completely covered by a pile of them on the floor. "Ugh!" Tyreas blinked, an unsettling grin popped on his face despite being caught off guard. "Oh goody-" He was then faced by the wave of book which also took him to a similar situation as Heiz's. "Darn it!" he grumbled, his hand sticking out. Seele was off in a corner, sketching something. She heard the noise, and jumped up, her drawing materials ruining her sketch. She summoned the Audra Gespenst, pointing it where the bookshelf was in preparation. She saw the two and darted over. Since Tyreas was closest, she helped him out of the debris first. Frisch turned to the debris behind him. "Heiz! Tyreas!" He began scuffling through the debris to help the two out of their predicament as he saw Seele doing the same. "Miss Seele! Nice timing." "Of course," Seele answered Frisch. "Don't..!" Tyreas growled. He refused to take anyone's help, he was that stubborn. Seele then turned to Tyreas. "Well, fine then!" She snapped, leaving him and going over to help Frisch with Heiz. Heiz emerged safe after Frisch and Seele saved him. Little bruises on the back and dust on his uniform was prevalent. "Thank you..." Tyreas pulled himself out of the rubble with his own capable strength. The library door opened as Sylvea, Xiaki, and Kanzelle hurried up to the area. "Heiz!" Xiaki and Kanzelle said at the same time and looked at each other before going to them. Kaliyo was trapped.. Well, her legs were sticking out. "Help..?" Seele then noticed Kaliyo just nearby and pulled her out. "Gotcha." Sylvea hurried to the side of the brothers. "Are you okay?" "I am. Haha." Heiz said. Tyreas grabbed a piece of rubble and crushed it in his hand. "Crush their bones in a sea of lies!! Schreckliche Fassade!!" Surprisingly, the rubble reformed into a poleaxe that he used in two hands. "Someone's going to die tonight~" "An Unlocked?!" Heiz said. "Hmm." Frisch noticed, though he was nonchalant. All of a sudden, an object was lunging towards Tyreas from the gaping hole on the library wall. The object was from outside. Seems like it is burning... Tyreas fearlessly took a step forward, taking a deep breath and relaxing it as he attempted to deliver a solid palm thrust to the object. It was a fireball. He would be burned upon contact, but his hand was surprisingly covered by rock. His transmuted arm emitted steam as the fireball failed to find a desirable fuel for itself. "Gonna have to come face me head to head..." "You're an Unlocked?!" Heiz asked him. Tyreas didn't answer him, rather he was ignoring him for the thing that shot a fireball at him. "Come on...." He walked towards the opening. The library wall kept crumbling as more fireballs struck it. Frisch gripped Heiz's arm as he took him away to a safe distance. Sylvea held Frisch's arm. The crumbling wall ended up trapping Seele in the debris and Kaliyo with her.. "Seele...! Kaliyo...!" Frisch exclaimed. One of the pieces of debris hit Seele on the head, knocking her out cold. Uh-oh. "Thanks, bro!" said Heiz. Kanzelle used her Atlath Cher to make a rock formation which would cause the debris to float away from Seele and Kaliyo. "This is going to be fun, regardless of hopeful casualties~" "No need to get reckless, Tyreas..." Frisch thought. "Shut up..." Tyreas said in a monologue. "This is my slaughterfest.. This is where I am most comfortable, not masquerading as some powerless kid." He kept walking towards.. Well, whoever was causing the mess. "So.. Who wants some!?" Tyreas shouted. "He is an aggressive one... I like that." Kanzelle said. Frisch walked towards the gap. He was now standing beside Tyreas. "I suggest that you should not get too reckless..." "Back off, I can handle this myself, kid. This isn't my first rodeo." "Says my underclassman," Frisch thought. "Reap the tares from my sight. Dual Ceresta!" he chanted. A couple of knives appeared before him as he grabbed them and assumed a stance which was rather dreaded... "Sylvee, can you check the injured for me? We will handle this." "Yes!" Sylvea walked around to check if someone was still trapped underneath the thick debris of rock and books. None, it seemed. But there was the injured, and the unconscious Seele. She might be free from all that weight but she passed out at a bad time. Also, Kaliyo. "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" Sylvea unsheathed her Helena Maerstelle from reflections of light. He pointed her rod at the two, causing them to be enveloped in a healing aura. This would manage the injuries... But not their state of unconsciousness. "You know what..?" Tyreas actually tossed away his poleaxe in favor of... hand-to-hand combat?! "I'm doing this old school." His hands were covered in solid rock for this, as he ran out of the hole. "Heiz," Frisch beckoned. Heiz immediately summoned his Drakhen Canzer from wreaths of fire around his wrists. "Say." "Do you desire to be immolated along with that library? As you wish!" the Phage spoke as it flung another fireball towards them. "Miss Xiaki," Frisch signalled. Xiaki positioned herself as she released a large water arrow from her Cardias Mishir right towards the fireball. "Done!" Tyreas lunged at the Phage. "Come on! I want to strangle you to death!!" The Phage flung a barrage of fireballs at Tyreas' direction. He used the earth fists as a shield by launching them like rocket fists towards the fireballs. Frisch was just deflecting fireballs in his way with his knives as random students started to make their way out of danger. Heiz was smashing the fireballs and Xiaki shooting arrows at them. Meanwhile, Sylvea was healing the injured with Helena Maerstelle. The fireballs in Tyreas' path extinguished upon contact. The Phage was then forced to engage in close quarters... Something Tyreas wanted, he was going for a mixture of grapples and quick footing to try and get a hold of the Phage's neck. Indeed, it was then locked in a grapple by Tyreas. As a means of retaliating, it ignited itself. His hands suffered burns, but he pressed on with applying a tremendous amount of pressure to the neck of the phage. However, it then slipped out of the way by morphing into a body of flame. That being said, it separated into two fireballs that would harass Tyreas. Tyreas growled, summoning his poleaxe again. "Is that the best you got!? My mother hits harder than you!! And she doesn't have any powers!!" The Phage morphed back, stumbling on the ground. It then released a stream of fire at Tyreas. He growled, slamming the blade of his axe down on the ground to create a line of spikes in front of him headed for the Phage. Due to the heat of the flames, the front spikes would slowly melt. Regardless, there was enough time for him to run up on the spikes and jump towards the Phage with his axe. Tyreas was aiming for the kill. Swift footsteps were heard coming from the high school building. They were getting closer... The Phage seemed to struggle. Shadow hands emerged from its back and were launched towards Tyreas. He tossed his weapon at the phage with all of his might As he did that, he got trapped by the hands that the Phage stretched out. Fortunately, the ax-head managed to slice off its main left arm when it barely evaded. "Did that hurt..?" Tyreas asked, raising a hand to recall his weapon. Unfortunately, at that moment, Tyreas was now within the grip of the Phage's main right hand. "Nrrgh!" the Phage growled. As soon as Tyreas raised his hand, the Phage ignited itself again. Tyreas laughed, he must be one psychotic person to actually enjoy getting burned alive.. "Make it hotter, you sad sack of poop!! Make sure not even ashes remain or I will gut you!!" "Your field is open...!" All of a sudden, a thrust from a spear was delivered full-force towards the Phage. It, however, had enough time to respond so it evaded to the right as it flung Tyreas towards the library as the latter finished taunting it. Frisch was deadpan as he saw Tyreas crash. "Eh...." Tyreas coughed, his body was burnt all over but he had a sadistic grin.. Even as he spat blood. He actually started to walk back towards the fight, at this rate he would tear himself up even more or possibly die if left alone. "This is nothing..!" Heiz punched Tyreas to the ground with his gauntlets. "DO YOU WANNA DIE, IDIOT?!" "Sylvee, could you heal that delinquent for us?" Frisch requested. "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" A healing aura would engulf Tyreas. It was from the rod of... the uptight noble girl, it seemed. Tyreas spat out blood, getting up in a kneel for a few minutes before standing up. His burns were healing, but he had more important priorities.. Like decking the son of a gun who knocked him to the ground. Seele's injuries were completely healed, but she was still unconscious... Kaliyo was whining about the library. It seemed she easily regained consciousness. Well, she did not receive a rocky boot to the head, anyway. Leviath spun as he tore across the Phage's right arm with the Hierark Imperator. They kept clashing but it seems Leviath alone had the upper hand... Frisch walked towards the Phage. Leviath grinned upon seeing him. "Frisch, time to clinch this fight..." The Phage was recovering from its arms getting torn. It slowly regenerated his lost arms with the shadows.... "Let's finish this!" Heiz smiled. "You.. I'll tear you apart.." He recalled his weapon again, going for a low sweep to Heiz's legs. Heiz noticed that and jumped. "Stop that!" "A boxer.. I see you're talented.. Maybe I'll play with you sometime.." He completely ignored Sylvea, he never wanted her to heal him.. Hell, he badly wanted to strangle that Phage. Really bad. "Shut up and just be quiet over there..." "Screw off." Frisch's and Leviath's eyes glowed. "... Fifth Scythe: Nadir." Frisch exclaimed. "Hierarchy End!" Leviath exclaimed. The Phage released a wave of flames toward the two as a last resort. However, they jumped as they delivered their attacks—Frisch spinning downwards swinging at the Phage while Leviath thrusting his lightning spear at it. The Phage was struck big time with both attacks. It began to dissipate... "The harvest is bountiful..." Frisch said as he and Leviath were walking towards the library. As it did, the Phage left a scream. "Noooooo....!" It then faded away into the shadows. Seems that no Prismatic Facet was coming out of it. The original host must have been consumed. "Well, everything's done..." Heiz spoke. Tyreas dispelled his weapon, stopping in front of Sylvea. "Next time, do yourself a favor and just refuse to heal me.. I won't have myself in anyone's debt." "You're hurt, you know," Sylvea said. "Isn't your life more important than getting your way with your foe?" "The only thing that matters is that one dies— either me or the enemy." With that, he grabbed his DnD book and ruined backpack and started to walk off. Sylvea sheathed back her Helena Maerstelle as it dissipated back into light. "Are you all OK?" Xiaki asked. "Everyone is!" Kanzelle answered. The fire department came in and went to manage things within the library. "Go home, kids," one of the people from the rescue team told the students. "We will take care of the situation here." Tyreas looked to leave, not wanting anything to do with the others. Frisch and Leviath were standing at the front of the library as the others were being evacuated... "I hate everyone here..." Tyreas muttered. "I will not be coerced into being friends with the people here like some cheesy first villain in a crappy comic." The students were evacuating head by head and thanking the Ring for their efforts. Tyreas sighed. "Screw them.. There is no way I'd ever hang out with those clowns.." Everyone in the school was evacuated from it at 9:59... At 10:05, Celerent residence Frisch and Heiz went inside the house. Helconde was surprised as to why they went back home. "Fri, Heiz? Did something happen that made you go home?" "Yeah... Someone tried to burn the library of it." Heiz said a bit sad. Helconde walked up to them. "But are you okay? Hurt somewhere?" "Fortunately, we went out unscathed," Frisch answered. "Yeah. We're still in one piece." Heiz smiled. Helconde sighed in relief. Apparently, a mother cares for her children the most. "Have you eaten lunch?" "No, we haven't. With all the commotion we lost the time for it." Heiz explained. "I see," Helconde nodded. "Then let's eat!" On the dining table was a bowl of bite-sized cubes of boiled pork glazed in oil and soy sauce. Figures that the sauce is quite viscous there... "Let's eat!" Heiz said. After a short prayer, Frisch began to take a spoonful of brown rice and a cube of glazed pork gently into his mouth. "This is nice, as always." "Mom's food still and always be the best!" Heiz was happy. Helconde smiled. "I am glad my sons like it!" 14:28, Friday, April 13th, 2017 AP: Fountain of the Bear, Asternitz Village Xiaki was reading a book near the fountain of the village, while Kanzelle was in her room drooling to some Celerent photos. Frisch and Heiz went to the fountain to relax in the middle of the verdant scenery of the forest around them. Sylvea was there too, gazing upon the horizon. She was wearing an intricate hat to protect her head from the sun. She was also wearing a white three-fourth blouse and a below-the-knee pleated carnation pink dress to protect her delicate skin. "Hey, isn't that the girls?" Heiz asked. "Mm-hm." The clouds above them were getting more gray, indicating that there is a chance of rainfall. "Hum..." Heiz looked to the clouds. "This isn't getting pretty..." Strange, it was, for the sun was stark bright above them. Sylvea turned to see the two brothers. "Oh, Frisch, Heiz! It is a coincidence." "Hey, guys!" Xiaki waved. "Hello," Frisch said. "It seems you girls where bored at home too." Heiz smiled at them. "Well, there is no class so I am taking this time for recreation," replied Sylvea. "You do good," Heiz complimented. "And you, Heiz?" Xiaki asked. "You and your brother were bored too?" "I think I dragged him to the outside world to be honest..." They both laugh. "Nice joke, Heiz..." Frisch said. "It's only that, a joke!" Heiz said, smiling at his brother. "Hm." Frisch brought an automatic umbrella with him should they experience sudden rainfall. Always prepared, he is. Within a moment, sprinkles from the sky would be felt. His eyebrows arched. "Here it comes." "Hm? Rain?" Xiaki asked, looking at the sky. The sky was gray... but the sun was still stark bright. The droplets gradually increased in number. It was undoubtedly a sunshower. Frisch put on the hood of his raincoat. He tossed his umbrella in the air and grabbed both girls toward them. "Heiz, umbrella." Heiz grabbed the umbrella. "Why do I get the umbrella and he gets both girls?" As he caught the umbrella by its handle, he would have pressed the button on it, causing its canopy to open. "Nice, bro." Heiz smiled. "But I still got what you did there, bastard..." Frisch's eyebrows arched for reasons unexplained. "So... Are we just going to stand here?" Xiaki said, rather close to Frisch's body. He pulled her gently towards Heiz. She didn't understood what Frisch was trying to do, so she just went with the flow, until she hit Heiz. Their eyes met and they both turned red. Heiz then pulls Frisch close and says in a low tone just for him to listen. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" "..." Frisch was silent. They would later hear a rustling sound from the bushes at their left side. "Here it comes." For strange reasons, Sylvea was not at the very least nervous near Frisch. She must have been used to it... She turned to the direction of the sound as well. Heiz, hearing that sound, grabbed Xiaki and looked around. "What was that?" Xiaki's face started to get as red as the sun. All of a sudden, the four would be coiled with wooden vines around their feet and legs. "What?!" Heiz was caught off guard. Frisch and Sylvea were also trapped together by coiling vines. "Kgh!" Frisch grunted. The shadows from the bushes aggregated as it formed into a Prismaphage. "N....N....Net...Er..." "A Phage?!" Heiz said. "A Phage," Frisch thought. "Just as expected." Sylvea finally blushed as she got too close to Frisch. To avoid any form of unnecessary noise, she averted her eyes from him. "Figured," Frisch thought. "Heiz, can you use your Drakhen Canzer?"" "My wrists are trapped, but I'm tryi..." He looked over at Sylvea and Xiaki and averted his eyes, blushing. "Tch," Frisch grunted. "Reap the tares from my sight. Dual Ceresta!" Two knives materialized from an ethereal mist from his body. While they moved on their own, they flew towards the coiling vines in an attempt to cut them down little by little. Heiz finally could grab the vines trapping his wrists and burned them. "Now, Drakhen Canzer!" He summoned his gauntlets, but he still had his eyes averted. "This is still hard..." "These blades... They are not to be underestimated!" Frisch exclaimed. It seemed that the vines were cut down easily as he was able to free himself and the others from the Phage's constriction. He immediately jumped towards it as he grabbed his knives. The Phage stood still as it moved a wooden vine across Frisch. It was easily cut down by wind blades surrounding him but he was hit by the fragments. He fell on the ground but quickly regained balance. "Kgh," grunted Frisch. The Phage had wooden vine tentacles protruding from the bushes. It was ready to retaliate. He started engaging it in close quarters. Its wooden attacks were no match for his wind blades, it seemed... The Phage would be cut down at any given moment, when Frisch wills it. The latter was able to injure it well with his coordinated wind blade attacks. Heiz started charging a fireball. "Let's make this one the biggest of them all!" "Oh no you don't..." he warned Heiz as they were still in a public area and the fact that it was raining. All of a sudden, Frisch's feet were coiled by the Phage's wooden tentacle and was immediately flung towards the others. "Tch!" he grunted. Heiz voluntarily extinguished the fireball and grabbed Frisch without falling on his back. Frisch looked like a maiden in Heiz's arms. "It seems you have fallen for me," Heiz joked, trying not to laugh. "Not." As soon as his impact time has been lengthened, Frisch backflipped above Heiz when he landed on his hands, landing on the pavement behind him and grabbing the umbrella with his left hand while holding both knives. "Thanks for being a springboard." He turned to Xiaki. "Miss Xiaki, could you distract it for us? Fire is ineffective under the rain, it seems." "I can do better than that, but be fast." Xiaki started to focus a lot of her energy. She created a water prison around the Phage using the rain. "Was referring to arrows, but okay..." Frisch charged at the entrapped Phage which was fighting through the torrent with its spinning tentacles. Frisch did not flinch as wind blades protected his eyes. However, to the ones behind him would be... doused. Sylvea was struggling to protect herself from the water with her arms. Fortunately, Frisch left the umbrella twirling in the air for Heiz to catch. If his eyes manage to survive the flurry of water droplets from the heaven and from the adversary, that is. Heiz quickly grabbed the umbrella and with quick moves he could protect themselves from every drop of water. However, he would be covered in steam with his gauntlets upon contact with all those drops. However, the canopy began to close as Heiz accidentally pressed the button on the handle of the umbrella. With such quick moves, he dropped the umbrella. Xiaki had exhausted her Prismana, causing the water prison to be disrupted. "I used too much power..." Heiz was getting tired of protecting the girls from the drops of water. "Jeez... Just end this, Frisch..." "Second Scythe: Fate," Frisch muttered. As soon as Heiz spoke to Frisch, a tentacle crashed towards the two girls as Frisch punctured the Phage's core at the same time with his knives thrust into it. As soon as the Phage dissipated back into the shadows, he turned to the others if they are safe. "The harvest is bounti...ful...?!" "Where are you looking a...?" Heiz looked where Frisch was looking. Sylvea and Xiaki fell down as the tentacle forced them to stumble. The two poor damsels are dripping wet now from the impact and the rainwater falling upon them. Heiz blushed, averted his eyes and his nose started to bleed comically. "Sweet gods of this world... Thanks!" Sylvea's pink laced brassiere underneath her white three-fourth blouse could be seen at plain sight... She flushed upon seeing this. "It's see-through...!!" She immediately covered her chest with her arms as she averted her eyes from the guys. Frisch was confused by this sudden gesture. However, he strayed away from the cliché. Instead of averting his eyes, he focused on their faces. He strode toward them as he grabbed the umbrella Heiz dropped. "Ah, this will not bode well for you both, now that you are drenched by rainwater." Nevertheless, he took out his raincoat and had her wear it. Xiaki was red and hiding her face in embarrassment, but Heiz approached her and put his jacket in top of her. "Here... Take it." She wore Heiz's jacket and kissed his cheek as a thanks. "You're welcome... Hahaha..." Heiz replied, smiling in slight awkwardness. In Frisch and Sylvea's case, no one attempted to kiss or hug between each other... Seems both of them are too reserved. With the umbrella on his left hand, Frisch used his right hand to manage Sylvea's wet hair by gliding his palms downwards along it. He took off her hair ribbon. With her hair down, Sylvea looked like a goddess... "Are you all right, Sylvee?" Frisch asked. "U-Um..." Sylvea's cheeks were bright red. "Yes, thank you..." The rain stopped gradually. From the horizon appeared a glistening rainbow. Heiz and Xiaki seemed to have the same idea, as they smirked at each other. He slapped Frisch's back pulling him towards Sylvea. "Nice job!" Xiaki hit Sylvea's back with her elbow, pulling her towards Frisch. "You were good!" Quick footsteps along the rain-drenched pavement were heard nearing them... That rack was quite tender. Despite Sylvea's wet clothes that were made cool by the air around them, it seemed that her chest was soothing and warm to the touch. Sylvea turned red upon contact. "?!" She yelped. Frisch reacted in the same manner but difference is that only his eyes opened wide. "What the? Sylvea is tenderly warm despite her clothes getting moist from the rainwater..." It only lasted a moment after they immediately kept a short distance because of slight embarrassment and the awkward atmosphere. Sylvea couldn't help but look away in shame... Heiz and Xiaki tried not to laugh. Frisch grinned. "Thank you for the warm serving. Your turn again, Heiz..." As they walked, he scooted closer towards Heiz and used his body to force Heiz towards Xiaki and feigned having his right foot getting hit by a stone as they walked across the pavement. "Agh, my foot!" he interjected. "Ah! Frisch, you okay?" asked Sylvea. "Nothing, it is all right..." replied Frisch. Heiz got so near to Xiaki that he could feel her chest... "Soft, soft, soft!" Heiz repeated in his head, losing all of his cool. Xiaki blushed really hard and pushed Heiz so hard he fell to the floor. "Aaagh! I-I'm sorry!!" Heiz exclaimed. "I think he just went overboard..." mumbled Frisch. "And now he's wet." From the distance was a male figure running towards them. He stopped on his tracks. He was revealed to be a well-grown and well-dressed man with well-combed wavy indigo hair. "Syl, you're safe!" he exclaimed as he came over. "Who's that guy...?" Frisch asked in his thoughts. "Brother...!" Sylvea was surprised to see him. "Brother?!" As Frisch knew what was going on, he let go of the maiden. "You have a raincoat with you?" The man took off the raincoat she wore. "But you're still wet!" He looked at Frisch. "What did you do to my sister?!" "My apologies, we experienced an unfortunate predicament when we are about to-" "About to?! Do tell me not that you have been misusing my sister Syl! ... This is unforgivable!" Frisch kept quiet as he often does. What was important to him that Sylvea didn't get injured- just got wet and her blouse now see-through, but that's okay, one could guess. "Hey, would you calm down? My brother did nothing wrong!" Heiz was serious. "Um... My brother Forsetius, would you at least calm down? You misunderstand..." "What? I don't want you to get yourself into harm again, Syl. Father, Mother, and I have been sore worried!" "... That's too much, brother," Sylvea took on a serious tone. Before Forsetius could say another word, he stopped and sighed. He then looked at Frisch. "Mark my word, boy. If you get Syl into danger again, I'll have your head rolling. Come, Syl, let us return." Sylvea sighed. Nevertheless, she nodded as she began to walk away back home. Not before she smiled at Frisch and whispered, "Don't forget tomorrow, okay?" She then winked. Frisch felt reassured somehow. In his hands were the umbrella and his raincoat. Heiz glared at Forsetius for a long time. "That bastard..." Looks like Heiz hates people who are bad towards his older brother. Frisch looked at Heiz and Xiaki. "Isn't it getting hotter now?" he said as the skies cleared up. Xiaki blushed as she heard Frisch. "Wha-What do you mean?!" "Huh? Why the sore face, Miss Xiaki? I was talking about the sky..." "Oh... That..." Xiaki averted her eyes. "... Hm. I somehow managed to make your cheeks glow. Strange." "Just... Forget that..." Xiaki laughed awkwardly. "Now if you manage to have fun tomorrow..." Frisch grinned. "She will!" Heiz said, sounding confident. "Oh? I was expecting her to say something... Did you have fun today, Miss Xiaki?" "Hm... Not really, we were attacked after all." Xiaki answered. "Figures..." Frisch looked back at the horizon. "Sylvea's brother.... Was it?" he pondered. "I'll go home. I need to change." Xiaki said clinging to Heiz's leather jacket. "Keep it and bring it tomorrow, see ya." Heiz said. "OK, then. See ya, guys!" Xiaki said, starting to leave. "See you afar off, then." Frisch looked back at the horizon. He was still holding his umbrella. "Let's go, bro?" Heiz asked. "... Let's." 17:42, Friday: Celerent residence The two brothers were inside Frisch's room. Several illustrations were seen around the room, on its walls specifically. "You looked worried." Heiz looked at his older brother intently. He apparently was feeling concerned. That being said, Frisch's expression was dim and slightly lethargic. "Hey!" Heiz tapped him on the shoulder. "... What?" "Never saw you like that... What happened?" "... If her brother meddles with our date, we might not be able to continue." "If he does, text me. I'll punch reason in his face." "... No. It will worsen things." Frisch leaned on his seat. "If we can't manage, you two still have fun." "Hey, you didn't come this far to just quit! Imagine if you started dating her." "Quitting is not a voluntary option here. We shall cherish the moment of knowing each other more." Frisch looked at Heiz and grinned. "Better brace yourself as well, you might get too hot." "I am hot, remember?" Heiz said making a little flame appear in his finger. The fire grew larger as Frisch fueled it with the wind around it. Of course, it could not even reach the ceiling... "Too hot, naïve brother." "I'll be calm tomorrow and make her enjoy the day," Heiz calmly replied. The fire immediately extinguished as soon as Frisch blew it with a stronger gust of wind. 20:49, Friday: Celerent residence At night, Frisch was using his smartphone... Seems he was chatting with Sylvea with an app called Mercury. "Did you fare well, Sylvee?" "Yes! Thank you for helping me even though I got wet under the rain." "No worries. So, we meet tomorrow at 8 AM at the village fountain?" "Yes, thank you for the reminder. I hope my brother does not become a nuisance." "Hehe." Frisch glanced to check on Heiz. "..." "Welp, I just set things with Xiaki," Heiz said. "See ya tomorrow, bro?" "Mm-hm." Xiaki's phone would receive a message in her Mercury... "Hm?" Xiaki would see that in her phone. She was already inside her bed. The message was from Frisch! Strange... "Now Frisch? What does he want?" She tapped the screen of her smartphone. "Well, I got concerned if you got sick after that sunshower. Did you catch a cold?" "Oh, no! You're actually the last one to ask me that. Both Heiz and Sylvea already showed their worries. Thanks for worring about me though. "Anyway, I got a bit upset when he showed up. I felt like he was about to separate us... By the tone of his voice, he must have been overly concerned." What in the world was Frisch writing? "I think you meant to write that for... Sylvee, perhaps?" "So I want to cherish tomorrow with you. I want to know you more since the day we met..." And there he went. What was Frisch thinking...? "He didn't read my message... But this is getting interesting, I'll just read for now..." "Huh? Wait. Sigh. I sent it to the wrong person. But were you somehow entranced by the play of words that were mistakenly sent to you~?" "Not really. XP" "Eh, fine... Just checking on you, though. I would not want Heiz worrying too much when you get sick." "Haha! OK!" "G'night. I might see you tomorrow at the fountain." "OK, then. ^^" "If he continued, I would start to think what was on with him..." Xiaki thought. Frisch sighed. "It seems I could not get Xiaki to be entranced by that... She is really head over heels for my brother. Eh, was just doing it to mellow her down and play with her emotions before she sleeps." He sighed. Kanzelle was looking over a map app on her smartphone. "So they will meet in the fountain, here... Then maybe they will go here. If that happens, I'll go to this rooftop. Those girls won't get my husbands!" Kanzelle laughed, then she quickly turned off the lights as she went to bed. "Time to sleep!" Next Harvest Preview